


Here's to a Happy New Year

by RandomPrince



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Honestly I have no clue, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I try, M/M, Music, New Years, Original Characters - Freeform, These are character some friends and I made in our own Universe, club, dancing but not really, happy new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPrince/pseuds/RandomPrince
Summary: Original Characters Al and Oliver share their first kiss.A product of me not finishing the actual story I should be writing for them.------Sounds of the bass reverberate through their bodies, the flashing multicolored strobe lights emitting just enough light to see the people around you. Out on the dance floor hot and sweaty bodies are pressed together gyrating to the beat of the music. Couples are pressed against each other displaying a scene only fit for their bedrooms. It’s New Years Eve and based on the amount of people in the club no one stayed home.





	Here's to a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short writing my friend urged me to share. These original characters are from a universe two friends and I some how conjured up. These are my characters Al and Oliver. This is a product of me not wanting to work on the original multichapter story that they are supposed to be in. I wanted to write something short to practice my skills. Thank you for reading!

Sounds of the bass reverberate through their bodies, the flashing multicolored strobe lights emitting just enough light to see the people around you. Out on the dance floor hot and sweaty bodies are pressed together gyrating to the beat of the music. Couples are pressed against each other displaying a scene only fit for their bedrooms. It’s New Years Eve and based on the amount of people in the club no one stayed home. 

“It’s almost midnight” Al yells above the blaring music in the direction he thinks Oliver is in. They finally have a couple of days off for the holiday and Oliver some how convinced him that the best way to spend it was shoved up against sweaty strangers in a place he would never want to see in the light of day. He does have to admit that it is a lot more fun than he expected it to be, at least after a couple of drinks, but he would never admit that to Oliver. “Are you ready for the new year?” Oliver calls back as he pushes his way to Al with two new bottles of beer. Al takes one of the bottles from his hands throwing back the first swig “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Oliver just laughs at his friend’s enthusiasm to the new drink “I don’t think I have ever seen you drink so much Al.” Al just kind of laughs, he knows for a fact that if he wasn’t drinking he would not be able to handle the amount of people here but there was no way he was going to let Oliver go out by himself. 

The one-minute timer appearing on the front stage screen catches their attention, it was almost midnight. The crowd grew louder cheering on the coming of the new year. Al could see that Oliver kept glancing at the other close couples on the dance floor. “What are you thinking?” he queries stepping closer to Oliver so he would be able to hear him. Al filters through his thoughts of maybe being to close in Oliver’s personal space but he settles for the answer of its ok because of the crowd. “I was just kind of jealous that they have someone to kiss when the clock strikes” Oliver says while looking up emerald green eyes meeting Al’s blue. Al decides to give a non-committed hum glancing towards the timer reading ten seconds. Oliver turns away with a look Al has never seen before, it wasn’t there long it immediately switching back to his joyful boyish face as he joins the other club goers in the last count down of the night. “Five, four, three, two…” The sounds of the yelling slightly muffled under his own thoughts. Al doesn’t really know what he is trying to figure out, but he thinks he does by the time everyone counts to one.

Before he could process what his mind was doing, his arms were around Oliver, strong and sure about what was going to happen. With the sudden surge of warmth on his lips he knew there was no going back. He could feel Oliver tense before melting into the feeling himself. There was no one else in the club except them at this moment. Everything else fading into the back ground allowing this warm feeling to bring color he has never seen to his life. He leaned Oliver’s head back kissing him, softly at the beginning, and then with a sudden progression of intensity he had Oliver clinging to him as if he was the only solid thing in his dizzy and swaying world. Al slowly pulled back studying Oliver’s rosy tinted face and his spit covered lips. Sending a tremor through Al’s nerves he has never felt before, presenting to him sensations that he never knew he could feel.

“Happy New Year Oliver”

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my first time ever sharing my writing for people out side of my two close friends to read. I don't want to sound like I'm begging but if you see anything wrong with my writing or tips for me please comment. I would love it so much and I would like to improve. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
